


[Doesn't Have To Be] Perfect

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, OT3, Piercings, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship isn’t the cookie cutter norm, but that’s what makes it so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Doesn't Have To Be] Perfect

_out of bread_

Luhan sighs as she swipes her thumb across the screen of her phone to respond.

_we had half a loaf this morning_

She knows. She was the one who found the bag left open and the crust about to fall on the floor from where the last person set it too close to the edge of the counter.

It takes a minute before her phone chimes again. Baekhyun has sent her a picture of a plate stacked high with grilled cheese sandwiches - sitting next to a bag of bread with only the crusts left. No one in their apartment eats the crust.

There’s a notepad on Luhan’s desk, sitting just below her monitor so she doesn’t forget it when she leaves the office. It was a gift from Kyungsoo, who had presented it to Luhan with a pretty bow wrapped around the box. There are cartoon kittens framing the pages and soft lines perfect for writing lists. Luhan makes lists for everything. This time, the list on the top of her notepad is for the small grocery run she’s going to have to make between work and home. She adds bread to it, just under tampons - _with the silky slide applicator, not that store brand cardboard shit_ \- and grapefruit juice.

Even without a response, Luhan is sent another picture text from Baekhyun. This time it’s of Baekhyun and she’s angled the shot enough for Luhan to see down the front of her top as Baekhyun pouts up at her. It’s not like Luhan needs incentive to go to the corner grocery, but the image is a nice one. She saves it on her phone to keep. Most of her camera roll is Baekhyun anyway.

She still has an hour before lunch and there are several things she needs to have typed up by then, so Luhan gets back to work. Her job can be so repetitive and frustrating, but the scattered photos littered over her desk help to remind her that she’s not trapped in typing hell forever.

It’s nearly lunch when a familiar laugh echoes down the hall. Luhan finishes with her sentence before pushing off her desk to roll her chair to the door. When she peers out, she can’t help smiling. Kyungsoo is chatting with Luhan’s coworker, Yixing, on her way down. She’s in a pair of white skinny jeans today, a black tank top thrown on over. It’s a great contrast to the bright red of her hair that falls in loose curls over her shoulders.

Luhan stands, scooting her chair back toward the desk so she can greet Kyungsoo at her doorway with a hug. Kyungsoo lifts to her toes, a beautiful smile on her lips and her arms looping around Luhan’s neck. A soft kiss is pressed to Luhan’s neck and she sighs happily.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Luhan begins, enjoying the feel of her girlfriend in her arms, “but why are you here? I thought you would be in the studio all day.”

“I begged off a break,” Kyungsoo explains. “And I have several grilled cheese sandwiches in the car from Baekhyun. She more or less threatened me to get me to bring you some so they don’t go to waste.”

“How sweet,” Luhan laughs. “I’m at a good stopping point, so let’s eat. I’m dying to be somewhere that isn’t here.”

“I’d offer to take you someplace nice, but my car is as classy as it gets.”

“You’re so romantic,” Luhan sighs dramatically even as Kyungsoo starts tugging her out of her office and down the hall.

“Stop flirting and get moving,” Kyungsoo tells her. “I’m on borrowed time.”

“I love it when you’re bossy,” Luhan croons.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer her, but Luhan sees the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears go red and she pulls Luhan into the elevator a little quicker. As soon as the doors close, Kyungsoo is pressed against Luhan, her tongue licking through Luhan’s lips with a soft groan, her tongue ring teasing over Luhan’s tongue just enough to tease.

“You look so amazing today,” Kyungsoo murmurs, her hands sliding up Luhan’s front to cup her breasts over her blouse. “It’s too bad grilled cheese is all I have time to eat.”

Luhan nearly groans aloud, but only just swallows it down when the elevator dings, the doors opening on the first floor. There are people in the lobby, which means Luhan has to keep her hands to herself at least until she’s out of sight. Kyungsoo seems unaffected, a pleasant greeting on her lips as they pass through.

It’s refreshing when Luhan gets a break in the middle of the day, but it’s even better when she gets to cram inside Kyungsoo’s car with a sandwich that leaves grease on her fingers. It’s especially amazing when she gets to steal a few kisses before the alarm on her phone goes off.

“Love you,” Kyungsoo whispers in her ear.

Luhan hums softly. “Love you too. I’ll see you when you get home.”

Now all Luhan has to endure is another four and a half hours of work and a ten minute drive home after.

 

Luhan is accustomed to nearly tripping over boxes in front of her apartment, having to nudge them aside with her foot before she can get to the door. “Baekhyun!” she calls, her purse sliding off her shoulder to be hung on the hook by the door so she can put down the two grocery bags hanging off her wrist. She heaves out a sigh as she turns to survey the boxes.

None of them are for her. None of them are for Baekhyun either. They’re from the studio where Kyungsoo works - forwarded gifts from her fans. Honestly, Luhan never thought being a voice actor would come with a fan following, but Kyungsoo has a _very_ loyal fan base. Kyungsoo also voices hentai mostly, so that could have something to do with it too.

Baekhyun comes bouncing in and Luhan’s eyes gravitate down to the thin material that clings to Baekhyun’s chest in the mockery of a shirt. It doesn’t help that Luhan can see the outline of Baekhyun’s nipple rings through the fabric. It leaves her distracted for a moment, just long enough for Baekhyun to press against her, standing on her toes to leave a kiss on Luhan’s lips.

Luhan spares another moment to hold Baekhyun before gesturing toward the boxes.

“Delivery day!” Baekhyun exclaims. She’s always been more excited about the packages than Luhan, but that’s because all she does is pout at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo hands over anything she gets that Baekhyun wants.

“Let’s get them inside so our neighbors don’t complain again,” Luhan says, sliding off her heels first. Baekhyun is already darting out into the hallway, uncaring that her attire is less than socially appropriate. Luhan really does love her, taking the time to admire the curve of Baekhyun’s perky butt in the barely there shorts she’s wearing and dragging her eyes down Baekhyun’s legs. Sometimes Luhan has to pat herself on the back for her exceptional taste in super hot women. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both are drop dead gorgeous and she gets them all for herself.

“Are you going to drool on the floor, or help me?” Baekhyun asks, quirking an eyebrow at Luhan as she passes, a small stack of boxes in her arms.

Luhan’s shoulders droop as she shuffles out and bends to grab one of the bigger boxes; while she’s vulnerable, Baekhyun lands a smack on her ass. “How was lunch?” she asks, like her hand isn’t still on Luhan’s butt even as Luhan stands.

“It was wonderful,” Luhan answers, leaning over to leave a kiss on the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. Luhan knows that Baekhyun tends to sometimes get overwhelmed with the feeling that she’s not contributing enough, even if she has a job, because she’s doing it from home. Luhan and Kyungsoo both make it a point to encourage her and let her know that they appreciate all she does. Lunch isn’t something Luhan and Kyungsoo expect from Baekhyun, but when she goes out of her way to make it, they comment on it.

Besides, the way Baekhyun lights up isn’t something Luhan would miss for the world.

The boxes are stacked on their coffee table where Baekhyun forms them into a small pyramid. Luhan slips off to their bedroom to wiggle out of her skirt and top, draping them over the hamper before changing into something more comfortable. By the time she walks out again, Baekhyun is sending a picture of the box pyramid to Kyungsoo and the groceries are already put away.

Luhan slides an arm around Baekhyun from behind, chin on her shoulder to watch as Kyungsoo responds.

_hands off until I get home_

Luhan laughs and Baekhyun huffs, cocking her hip. “Come on,” Luhan encourages, deleting the frowning faces that Baekhyun was about to send as a reply. “Let’s work on dinner.”

 

Kyungsoo is late and dinner is cold. Luhan turns on the burner under the kettle as soon as Kyungsoo walks in, heating water for Kyungsoo’s customary honey tea. It’s the best remedy after a long day of speaking. Luhan knows that Kyungsoo’s job isn’t all happy giggles and high pitched moans, and it can take a lot out of her.

Luhan stands at the counter, watching as Baekhyun fits her arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, nudging her nose against Kyungsoo’s until she’s rewarded with a kiss. Some of the curls in Kyungsoo’s hair have wilted, but she’s still just as stunning as she was earlier.

“You should have eaten without me,” Kyungsoo says when she spies the covered dishes of food on the table.

“Baekhyun cooked,” Luhan answers, trying not to smile. Kyungsoo does her best not to react because Baekhyun is still in her arms and she can be dangerous in close range.

“We can warm it up,” Baekhyun says, pulling out of Kyungsoo’s arms with a wide grin. “I’ll just preheat the oven.”

The kettle begins to whistle and Luhan busies herself making Kyungsoo’s tea. She feels Kyungsoo behind her, sighing as an arm wraps around her front. “You let her cook,” Kyungsoo accuses.

When it comes to the culinary arts, Baekhyun is good at grilled cheeses and canned soup. Neither of which are what’s on the table for dinner. Baekhyun had pulled out the ingredients for chicken parmesan, and that’s what Luhan tried to help her make.

“She was determined,” Luhan sighs. Baekhyun had wanted minimal help from Luhan, determined to do it on her own. The results are . . . edible. Luhan half thinks Baekhyun was so adamant about cooking so she wouldn’t have to do the dishes. Baekhyun is notorious for finding ways out of doing dishes. The last time, she’d coaxed Luhan into doing them for her with her fingers between Luhan’s legs and her mouth on Luhan’s nipple, tugging with her teeth until Luhan came with a soft moan of Baekhyun’s name. Kyungsoo had tried to scold them both, but that only led to Baekhyun pushing her head under Kyungsoo’s short skirt and eating her out as Kyungsoo gripped tight to the kitchen table, trying not to fall.

“Um, was I supposed to take the plastic wrap off the dishes before they went in the oven?”

 

Baekhyun is a morning person. Kyungsoo is not. Luhan’s acceptance of their alarms going off in the morning is dependent on how much sleep she got the night before - which was just enough for her to feel refreshed today. She’s on the right hand side of the bed, already reaching for her phone to silence the beeping - the most annoying sound known to the world coming to a sudden halt.

Baekhyun, who usually sleeps in the middle, starts the process of waking Kyungsoo without setting her off. Kyungsoo can be a downright grump in the morning, getting snappish and then apologizing for it, which only makes her more frustrated. Thankfully, Luhan and Baekhyun have figured out a surefire way to wake their girlfriend without having to deal with her temper.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are still under the covers and Luhan sees Baekhyun roll to her side, lips brushing softly on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. A quiet, airy whine is muffled under the blanket and Luhan smiles, knowing that Baekhyun’s hand is probably already on Kyungsoo’s breast, teasing around her nipple.

Luhan checks her overnight notifications, yawning as she collects the daily reward on her favorite apps - all cat oriented, which is a source of never ending amusement to Baekhyun. She hears her girlfriends beside her, listens to Kyungsoo’s quiet panting as she tries not to let Baekhyun’s skilled fingers wake her up. They all know it’s a battle she lost before it began.

Luhan lets the arousal stir in her belly, sliding hot down between her legs as the bed starts rocking just a little. Baekhyun has Kyungsoo gasping as she rubs her nipples along Kyungsoo’s back, getting herself off when the rings in them tug just right. Luhan waits just a minute more, waits for Kyungsoo to rasp out Luhan’s name.

Kyungsoo can’t get off from penetration alone, which is how Baekhyun wakes her up, two fingers deep inside her, crooking up to get Kyungsoo almost there, but never enough. That’s Luhan’s cue to slip off the bed, tiptoeing around to the other side. Baekhyun flashes Luhan a sweet smile, like she’s not pumping her fingers into Kyungsoo fast enough to make the headboard hit on the wall.

Luhan leans low, dropping a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, ignoring Kyungsoo’s whine of her name. Luhan’s place is between Kyungsoo’s legs, the covers kicked to the side. Baekhyun slides down to keep her fingers inside Kyungsoo, holding her thigh to her chest as Kyungsoo lays flat on her back. She’s spread wide, pink rushing from her cheeks to her chest as she breathes hard into the room. Her eyes are glassy, but focused on Luhan, licking over her lips because she knows what comes next.

Nothing beats the taste of her girlfriend on Luhan’s tongue first thing in the morning. She dips her head between Kyungsoo’s thighs and holds her open, tongue swiping from where Baekhyun’s fingers are still moving inside her and up to Kyungsoo’s clit. Kyungsoo pushes down with a moan, head tipped back, her red hair fanning over the white pillowcase. She’s fucking beautiful.

Baekhyun speeds and Kyungsoo’s toes curl, panting as Luhan suctions her lips around Kyungsoo’s clit. Luhan flicks her tongue over and over, fast just the way Kyungsoo likes, until Kyungsoo lets out a high pitched moan and her spine bows off the bed, her thighs trembling in Luhan’s hands as she comes. Baekhyun fucks her fingers into Kyungsoo through it all and Luhan slowly lets off her clit, getting all she can from it before she’s too sensitive.

Luhan trails lazy kisses around Kyungsoo’s cute patch of heart shaped hair - courtesy of Baekhyun who wanted them all to match - and up her stomach, pausing to nip at one of her nipples before Kyungsoo is dragging her in for a breathy kiss. Like this, basking in the afterglow of a morning orgasm, Kyungsoo is soft and easy and cuddly, lingering in the sheets a minute longer before she’s slipping away for a shower.

The moment Kyungsoo disappears into the bathroom, Luhan finds herself on her back with Baekhyun over her. Her cheeks are tinted pink and her silver nipple rings glint from the sunlight that spills through the curtains. Luhan reaches up, tugging gently on Baekhyun’s nipples, earning a whine from Baekhyun, her pouty lips dropping open.

Tribbing is one of those things Luhan tried once in college; she nearly gave her partner a black eye with her knee and then they’d toppled off the bed completely. She never tried again. Not until Baekhyun. Baekhyun slots her thigh over Luhan’s and she’s so wet, her swollen folds pushing against Luhan’s. Baekhyun pauses to enjoy it, then reaches down, spreading both their lips until they clits are pressed together.

She rocks just like that, her grip tight on Luhan’s thighs and Luhan’s hands on her small, perfect tits. Baekhyun may seem like she has all the control, but one well placed twist of Baekhyun’s nipple and she picks up the pace, shuddering out a loud moan. In the background, Luhan hears the shower being turned on.

Baekhyun soon drowns out the noise. She’s always loud, always uninhibited about voicing what makes her feel good. And Luhan wants nothing more than to make Baekhyun feel good. Baekhyun is so hot between her legs, their thighs wet and Baekhyun’s hips working harder, faster. Luhan thumbs over Baekhyun’s nipple rings and then pushes them in. Baekhyun’s spine arches, her head tipping back as she cries out Luhan’s name. Luhan has to drag Baekhyun’s hips against hers as Baekhyun comes, working just that little more until Luhan follows.

The perfect start to every day.

Kyungsoo is out of the shower and has already made coffee by the time Luhan has showered and dressed for work. Baekhyun is at the table, drinking milk from her Princess Bubblegum mug with her legs folded in the chair. Kyungsoo skirts around her, sipping on tea and dropping a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead along the way. After Luhan has fixed her coffee, she joins them.

Kyungsoo is reading over her script for the day and Baekhyun is leaning her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, reading along. Kyungsoo is indulgent, petting through Baekhyun’s hair. Luhan has to leave first; Kyungsoo gives her a sweet kiss, but Baekhyun kisses Luhan like she wants to lick the taste of coffee from her mouth completely.

Luhan heads for work with a full heart and a smile that lasts almost the entire morning. 

 

Laundry duty is something they all share. It’s not a chore; it’s a peaceful few hours when the three of them escape to the laundromat down the block with their baskets and pockets of change. There’s never anyone else there. That’s why they go at two in the morning on a Saturday. They have a small laundry room in their apartment, and at one point they sat down to talk about getting a washer and dryer, but decided against it.

There’s an old television mounted on the ceiling that’s pointed at the small line of chairs along the wall where they sit. It’s muted and the picture is grainy. Luhan stares up at it mostly as something to focus on as she lets the sound of the washing machines drown out her thoughts. It’s been a long week and the calming familiarity of such a mundane task is welcome.

On her right side, Kyungsoo leans against her with her head on Luhan’s shoulder, red hair tickling Luhan’s neck. Baekhyun is stacking their baskets and shuffling her way toward them. She looks adorably tired with her hair pulled back in a ponytail that’s half fallen out and her too large sweater hanging off her shoulder. It falls to her thighs and nearly covers her pajama shorts. The flip flops on her feet slap on the floor, quieting when she drops on the chair on the other side of Kyungsoo.

It isn’t long before Luhan feels the weight of Baekhyun’s legs on her lap. Her flip flops dangle on her toes and Luhan takes them off, dropping them on the floor. She skates her fingers over Baekhyun’s calf, gliding up to the crease where her knee is bent. Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, giggling when Kyungsoo smacks her thigh lightly.

Luhan doesn’t know if happiness gets better than this. It’s been several years since she’d been in the one gay bar downtown, hoping to score at least a night with someone, and ended up with both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. She doesn’t think they were supposed to work past the amazing night they spent naked in Baekhyun’s sheets, but they just sort of fell in together with an ease that Luhan will never understand. She never regrets it though. She doesn’t know what she’d do without these two wonderful women at her sides.

Luhan looks at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, watches the way Kyungsoo plays with Baekhyun’s fingers absentmindedly as they speak in low voices.

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo asks and now they’re both staring at her.

Luhan blinks. Kyungsoo laughs as Baekhyun scrunches her nose, poking at Luhan’s cheek.

“Grocery shopping in the morning so we don’t have to do anything else for the entire weekend,” Baekhyun says.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Kyungsoo and Luhan are both sitting on the couch, Kyungsoo between Luhan’s legs and both their feet propped on the coffee table while they wait for their toenails to dry. Baekhyun had decided that she wanted to try all the new colors she’d bought earlier and her girlfriends are her favorite guinea pigs. Luhan’s left foot is banana yellow and her right is avocado. Kyungsoo got off easier with a pretty aqua on her right and an iridescent purple on her left.

Baekhyun is now painting her own toenails two different shades of pink, hair fallen in a curtain to hide her face as she bends low to put on the second coat. One of Kyungsoo’s latest videos is playing on their television. They watch them mostly out of amusement, and Luhan is always pleased that Kyungsoo’s work moaning is far different than her real moans. Her real ones are much better.

There are small braids littered through Kyungsoo’s hair, courtesy of Luhan being unable to keep still while confined to the couch. Kyungsoo absentmindedly taps her tongue ring on the back of her teeth, sometimes mouthing along with the dialogue. She even imitates the moaning, which does absolutely nothing to help Luhan stay still. The next time Kyungsoo does it, Luhan reaches around and grabs her boob, squeezing in warning.

Kyungsoo tips to the side so she can turn her head and smile up at Luhan. “What’s the matter? Can’t take a little teasing?”

Luhan leans in to kiss her girlfriend, licking between her luscious lips until Luhan can get to her tongue, sucking it into her mouth as Kyungsoo lets out a _real_ moan.

“Yah!” Baekhyun shouts from her perch on her chair. “No making out until your toes are dry!”

They laugh, pulling apart and Kyungsoo turns back to the movie. When all their toes are dry, Baekhyun has them stand on the coffee table to get the perfect shot of them all in a circle. She posts it to instagram, preening over how pretty they are.

 

Sometimes Luhan likes to spend a little extra time in the mornings, wearing something that makes her feel more confident. Usually it’s because she’s having a shitty week at work, like this week with her pretentious boss breathing down her neck to fix a mistake that was _his_ fault. The only reason she hasn’t lost her temper and yelled at him - and probably losing her job in the process - is because the department head over her direct boss knows it’s not Luhan’s problem.

This morning, as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun putter around in the kitchen, the coffee pot gurgling and mugs tinkling on the counter, Luhan is pampering herself just a bit. She’s still running on the endorphins from her wake up orgasm, and it feels doubly nice when she rolls her favorite pair of cream thigh high stockings up her legs. She clips the tops to the matching lacy garter belt, running her hands down her legs after. She always feels sexy with this on.

She has a bra and underwear to match, all equally as stunning and Luhan feels stunning _in_ them. It’s a shame that she has to cover them up, shimmying into a black pencil skirt and a light blue blouse that buttons up the front. Luhan plucks her favorite heels out of the closet, letting them dangle from her fingers as she pads through the living room to set them by the door.

Luhan makes her way into the kitchen, lured by the enticing scent of coffee wafting through their apartment. She reaches into the cabinet for a mug and stands in front of the coffee maker, fingers curling around the handle of the pot. Luhan starts, the coffee in the pot sloshing when a dainty pair of hands reach around from behind her and cup her breasts.

“She’s wearing the matching set,” Baekhyun says excitedly, her palms squeezing softly around Luhan’s breasts before she retreats back to her spot at the table next to Kyungsoo.

Luhan means to glare at Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo has a dark look on her face, her tongue swiping over her lower lip as she stares and it chases away the mild irritation. “I’ll be home early,” Kyungsoo comments, like she’s not still undressing Luhan with her eyes.

A curl of arousal sits in Luhan’s belly, a seed planted that will sprout and grow during the day, finally able to blossom when she comes home. She takes her first sip of coffee and sighs after. Maybe today won’t be so bad.

 

Strike that.

Luhan is ready to pull her own hair out by the time she gets home. She drags herself to the door, knocking her head on the surface a few times as she lets out a deep breath. No matter how irritated she is from work, Luhan has always hated bringing that home with her. Home is where she can let go and relax, shake away the dregs of her dreary desk job and enjoy the presence of the two women that she absolutely adores.

After another deep breath, Luhan finally walks inside, letting her purse slide from her shoulder and to the floor where she toes off her shoes. It takes a moment for her to realize that not only has Baekhyun not come to greet her, but she can’t _see_ Baekhyun anywhere. Luhan curls her toes in the carpet as she walks, heading for the bedroom when she hears creaking.

Luhan is well versed in Baekhyun’s spontaneity. She knows, at this point, to expect the unexpected, and still. _Still_.

In another life, in another universe, Luhan is convinced that Baekhyun was a goddess - all gorgeous curves and glistening skin and pink dusted along her cheeks and chest. She appears as a goddess to Luhan who can only stand in the doorway and watch the way Baekhyun’s hips rock gently over Kyungsoo’s face, the thin chain that’s connected to her nipple rings - pretty circlets of flowers - swaying with each movement. _Goddess_.

Kyungsoo’s fingers are tight on Baekhyun’s plush thighs, her mouth secure between Baekhyun’s legs. Luhan thinks she might be fantasizing, except this is so real that it makes her knees weak with desire. Her fingers are trembling when she begins working at pulling off her skirt and top because she needs to _touch_.

Baekhyun lets out a soft noise, almost a whisper of a moan, and Luhan strips faster.

“No,” Baekhyun gasps, and Luhan raises her head to see the way Baekhyun is crawling off Kyungsoo and moving off the bed, toward Luhan. Kyungsoo rolls over, her eyes dark and lips swollen, wet. “Don’t take this off,” Baekhyun purrs, using her fingers to pull Luhan’s hands from the clasp of her bra. “We want you just like this.”

Baekhyun kisses Luhan and she tastes like Kyungsoo. Luhan melts against her, a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck as the other gently cups her breast, thumb rolling over her nipple ring. Baekhyun does a fine job of distracting Luhan, parting Luhan’s lips with her tongue as her hands roam down the expanse of Luhan’s back, only to dip into her panties to palm her ass.

Luhan doesn’t realize that Kyungsoo has moved behind her until she feels Kyungsoo’s mouth on her shoulder, her hands moving around Luhan’s waist to scratch just below her belly button. The featherlight touch has Luhan sucking in a deep breath, whimpering into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Kyungsoo's hair tickles against Luhan's skin, but her hands keep slipping lower, running light over the fabric of Luhan's lacy panties. It's amazing how quickly Luhan forgets everything that isn't the smooth touch of Kyungsoo's fingers or the heat of Baekhyun's mouth as she swallows down Luhan's quiet moans.

She's expecting Kyungsoo to run her panties down so she can step out of them, but Kyungsoo doesn't linger on the silky fabric and, instead, keeps going down to smooth her hands over Luhan's thighs. Luhan can't help the needy whine that slips from her, or the way she reaches back with one arm to grab at Kyungsoo to support herself.

"Bed," Kyungsoo commands, and Baekhyun obeys before Luhan can react.

Luhan's imagination is filled with the image of Baekhyun sitting over Kyungsoo's face again, even as she's laid down, staring up at the ceiling briefly before two beautiful faces are in her field of vision. Multiple hands are back on her thighs, spreading her legs, and Luhan takes in a deep breath, hoping to calm herself, but it doesn't do her any good. One thing Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have learned over the years is how to pick Luhan apart.

Luhan can tell it's Kyungsoo's hand on her left thigh because of the familiar way her thumb smooths over the line where Luhan's thigh high is attached to her garter. She instinctively tries to close her legs when Baekhyun's touch tickles, but they're both there, holding her open as they tease. They've barely even started, and Luhan already feels hot all over, a dull throbbing beginning between her legs.

She knew they were up to something after this morning's antics, but this is maddening. It's Kyungsoo who dips over Luhan, letting Luhan draw her into a kiss so she has something to do, someone to touch. Kyungsoo's breast is soft in Luhan's palm, her lips warm and wet on her mouth.

The mattress shifts under Luhan as Kyungsoo moves. Luhan doesn't think anything of it until she feels a puff of hot air on the exposed skin of her thigh just before Baekhyun nips softly at it. Luhan whimpers, going tense for a moment before relaxing again. Baekhyun licks upward and it has chills spreading through Luhan. She squirms, forgetting to kiss Kyungsoo who soon moves from Luhan's mouth and to her neck, traveling down.

Luhan's toes curl when Baekhyun sucks a mark into her thigh, her spine bending off the bed a moment later because Kyungsoo is flicking her tongue over Luhan's nipple through her bra. Luhan grips Kyungsoo's arm, her body heating even further. With nothing to muffle her moans, they ring loud in her ears. Luhan bites her lip, trying to keep quiet, but it's useless.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun know her too well.

"We're going to take such good care of you," Kyungsoo promises, her words etching into Luhan's skin, travelling through her veins like poison.

Kyungsoo swings her leg over Luhan so she's straddling her stomach, blocking Luhan's view of Baekhyun completely. There's a grin on her face, a glint in her eyes that has anticipation coiling in Luhan's stomach. It's not often that Kyungsoo is this playful - usually preferring to lead with subtle teasing. Luhan loves this side of her.

Luhan barely registers a low sound suddenly coming to life before all her thoughts are drowned in a wave of pleasure that takes her completely. Baekhyun has one of their small vibrators pressed to Luhan's clit over her panties. She works the tip up and down slowly as Kyungsoo pins Luhan's arms to the bed.

Luhan's chest is heaving, her head fuzzy as Baekhyun only pushes harder, the vibrations edging on too much. Luhan jerks, letting out a hiccuped moan and Baekhyun, mercifully, moves the vibrator down. The silk of her panties soaks up the wetness when Baekhyun nudges the vibrator along Luhan's opening, just enough to make the ache deepen.

She doesn't know if this is better or worse, her senses pulled in different directions. Cool air settles around her when Kyungsoo pulls off, enticing a shiver that skitters over Luhan's skin. Her toes curl, eyes closing as Kyungsoo's mouth moves to her other breast, tongue and teeth teasing the skin that spills over the top of her bra. Not one to be outdone, Baekhyun pushes the fabric of Luhan's panties aside, her thumb sliding slick over Luhan's clit as the vibrator keeps moving over the lace.

Luhan can't breathe, her lungs full of air and her body going rigid when she comes. She exhales a rough moan as it crests, the pulsing waves coursing through her still when Baekhyun mercifully pulls away a minute later. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to slip lower, a wicked grin on her pretty face as she takes the top of Luhan's panties in her teeth. She gives Luhan a wink before slowly pulling them down.

Luhan whimpers, the lace dragging over her thighs as Baekhyun works to unfasten her garters, rolling her thigh highs down after. It's Kyungsoo who crawls back up, urging Luhan to curve off the bed enough for Kyungsoo to unclasp her bra and slide it off too. Luhan thanks her with a kiss, fingers running through Kyungsoo's hair as her other hand settles on Kyungsoo's waist. Luhan indulges in the soft moment, the languid way Kyungsoo's tongue dips into her mouth.

She's not too out of it though; Luhan definitely notices the quiet noises in the background and Baekhyun's weight on the bed again. She'd be a fool to think they were done with her so quickly. That thought alone has Luhan ready for more even if they've barely touched her since her first climax.

"Ready?" Kyungsoo asks, her lips brushing over Luhan's as she speaks.

Luhan nods; she doesn't need to ask what for because she trusts Kyungsoo and Baekhyun implicitly. She doesn't regret it either. Her mouth drops open, a moan pulled from her as the tip of a dildo - probably the black one with flecks of silver glitter in it - eases inside her. Baekhyun has Luhan's thighs held open and when Luhan opens her eyes, she sees the harness strapped around Kyungsoo's hips. The sight of it has Luhan clenching around the toy.

Kyungsoo raises to her knees, hands beneath Luhan's thighs to lift Luhan's hips off the bed, allowing the dildo to slide inside her further. It's definitely the black one, Luhan quickly realizes, because it's the longest one they have. It's also Baekhyun's favorite.

Baekhyun is behind Kyungsoo, kissing down Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder, her delicate fingers running up Kyungsoo's chest and to her breasts. Kyungsoo bites her lower lip, her eyes focused downward. She is slow when she pulls back, the toy slipping smooth and wet from Luhan until only the wide tip is holding her open.

Kyungsoo is less gentle when she moves forward, and Luhan moans, fingers reaching for something to hold onto. Their soft yellow sheets fold in her hands, giving Luhan the leverage to push down as Kyungsoo begins to speed her thrusting; Baekhyun urges Kyungsoo to go faster, whispering in Kyungsoo's ear so Luhan can't hear.

Luhan lets out a loud, dissatisfied noise, when Kyungsoo suddenly stops. Baekhyun clucks her tongue, and Luhan's impatience is tempered by the way Baekhyun crawls from behind Kyungsoo and toward her. Baekhyun's kiss is soft, teasing, and she smiles against Luhan's mouth before lifting.

"Can I?" Baekhyun asks, her dark gaze settled on Luhan's mouth.

"Please," Luhan groans, her mouth already watering at the thought of tasting her girlfriend.

Baekhyun is a stunning vision, the chain between her nipple rings swaying as she straddles Luhan's head with her thighs. Luhan stares up at her, starstruck. She fits her palms on Baekhyun's sides, helping to settle her. She slides her hands around to Baekhyun's perky ass, smacking her lightly. Baekhyun grins at her, all tinkling laughter with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Baekhyun's thighs are already stained red from Kyungsoo's mouth and fingers. It looks good on her. Luhan wants to add to it. She starts near the apex of Baekhyun's right thigh, licking over the skin before scraping her teeth over the area. Above her, Baekhyun shudders and reaches down, a hand in Luhan's hair to steady herself.

Kyungsoo begins moving again and Luhan tenses, pausing to indulge in how full she is, how amazing it feels as Kyungsoo fucks her open slowly, patiently. Kyungsoo eases the dildo in, then out, as Luhan works her mouth upward, listening to the hitching in Baekhyun's breathing, indulging in the moment because she knows Baekhyun isn't going to let her be a tease for too much longer.

Only moments later, Baekhyun tugs on Luhan's hair with an airy whine, lowering herself more over Luhan's face. Luhan would laugh if she wasn't burning with arousal, eager to lick over Baekhyun's folds, then between them, humming in appreciation at Baekhyun's taste. Baekhyun is always easy to get off, easy to please because she's so sensitive _everywhere_. Luhan's never met a more sensual person.

Luhan tries to match Kyungsoo's pace, breathing as best she can through her nose as her tongue slips into Baekhyun. It's difficult to focus on both; Kyungsoo fucks her open so well and it's distracting, but Baekhyun makes sure Luhan doesn't stop, guiding her head by her hair as she rocks down on Luhan's tongue. She squeezes Baekhyun's ass, helping her rock faster.

Baekhyun lets out a soft cry, releasing Luhan's hair as she bends back. Luhan sees the way Kyungsoo has one hand on Baekhyun's breast, playing with her nipple. Luhan can also feel it in the way Baekhyun's thighs close in around her head and how much wetter she is. Baekhyun undulates her hips, her moans filling the room until Kyungsoo releases Luhan's thigh with her other hand and slips her fingers into Baekhyun's mouth.

Luhan digs her heels into the sheets to raise her own hips for Kyungsoo to keep fucking her hard and fast as Baekhyun falls apart. Luhan circles her thumb over Baekhyun's clit, then presses against it. Baekhyun's moans grow louder still and she begins to shake, a litany of muffled curses spilling from her pink lips when she comes.

Luhan licks it all up, fixing her mouth to Baekhyun until she's shuddering and tipping forward to pull herself free. Luhan misses the weight and feel of her as soon as Baekhyun moves away, but Kyungsoo does an amazing job of satisfying her still. Luhan can feel herself nearing the edge, watching as Baekhyun shifts over to Kyungsoo and kisses her. Luhan whimpers when she sees the glint of Kyungsoo's tongue ring when it disappears into Baekhyun's mouth.

Luhan could lose herself in this, in the way Kyungsoo screws her senseless, but she has learned to always be cautious about forgetting Baekhyun. It's not often that she can keep her hands to herself. Luhan's point is made when she feels the way Baekhyun strokes over the tops of her thighs, fingers light and delicate in a contrast to the way Kyungsoo's hips are slapping against Luhan's ass and thighs.

Luhan sucks in a sharp breath, going still and her jaw slack when Baekhyun slides two fingers into her next to the dildo. Kyungsoo doesn't even slow, just thrusts shallower as Baekhyun crooks her fingers just right. Luhan whines, her legs shaking and chest heaving as she tries to keep herself held up. Baekhyun leans over her, her fingers pushing deeper before she pulls them free.

Luhan almost breathes out in relief, but it gets caught in her throat when Baekhyun slides her wet fingers into her own mouth, moaning. Luhan whimpers out a sob, sweat running down her temples and hips moving in jerky motions. She can't take much more. Baekhyun grins, her fingers falling from her mouth just before she kisses Luhan. She licks through her lips, letting Luhan taste herself.

Luhan comes with Baekhyun covering her mouth and Kyungsoo pistoning in and out of her with Baekhyun's favorite toy. Her fingers curl in Baekhyun's hair and Kyungsoo takes hold of Luhan's hips again, fucking her through it without reprieve. Luhan is hyper aware of everything - from the slick glide of the dildo still moving in and out of her, to the tickle of Baekhyun nipple chain running over her skin, to the sound of Kyungsoo's soft panting as she finally stills.

Luhan's legs feel like jelly when they fall to the bed, and Baekhyun keeps peppering her face with kisses, assuring Luhan that she's been so good for them. She curls further over Luhan, her lips brushing Luhan's ear.

"Don't you want to thank Kyungsoo?" she whispers.

Luhan moans, nodding. It's tough to move, but she manages, hissing when the dildo falls from her. Kyungsoo falls back, her hair stuck to her face and chest with sweat. Baekhyun is already moving over to her, removing the harness from Kyungsoo's hips with practiced ease. It falls to the floor with a thud.

Luhan watches as Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo softly, fingers threading through her hair. A moment later, Luhan moves, although it's tough when her legs don’t want to hold her weight. Kyungsoo has made it easy, her thighs already parted from her fall, and Luhan crawls right between them.

Luhan doesn't waste any time. As soon as she's resting on her knees, she slides two fingers along Kyungsoo's pussy, then again, this time dipping them inside her. Kyungsoo moans into Baekhyun's mouth, immediately pushing down on Luhan's fingers. She works them in and out quickly, leaning to tongue over Kyungsoo's clit. She glances up to see the way Kyungsoo is holding on to Baekhyun desperately, panting into her mouth. She's so fucking beautiful.

Luhan rests her palm on Kyungsoo's stomach, soothing her as Luhan spreads her fingers, sucking on Kyungsoo's clit hard. Kyungsoo lets out the most beautiful moan as she comes. Her thighs close in around Luhan's head and her hips lift off the mattress. She shakes and whimpers, finally stilling before Luhan releases her.

She moves up just enough to rest her cheek on Kyungsoo's stomach, enjoying the feel of Kyungsoo's legs wrapping around her and two different hands in her hair, scratching softly. The three of them may not be considered the most ideal relationship, but Luhan has never been happier in her entire life. She could drown in this love she has for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, never breathing fresh air again, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"It's your night to do dinner," Kyungsoo says after a few minutes.

Luhan looks up to see Baekhyun with a scrunched nose.

"I'll call for delivery," Baekhyun declares, rolling toward the edge of the bed.

"Put on clothes before answering the door!" Kyungsoo calls after her.

Luhan starts giggling. Baekhyun has a habit of forgetting that most people aren't as comfortable with nudity as she is. She's surprised at least a dozen delivery people. She probably keeps a running tally for amusement.

Kyungsoo sits up, bringing Luhan with her. "Feeling better?" Kyungsoo asks, nosing her way along the length of Luhan's neck before leaving a kiss just beneath her ear.

Luhan hums. "I feel tingly," she chuckles.

Kyungsoo smile is gorgeous. "Good," she replies. "We were worried."

Luhan sighs and leans in, resting her head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Rough week," she says. "It's better now."

"You can tell us, you know," Kyungsoo mumbles. "I know you don't like bringing it home, but we want to help you."

Luhan nods, holding Kyungsoo tighter. "Thank you."

Kyungsoo leans back, cradling Luhan's face in her hands. "The more you talk to us, the happier we can make you. Just don't mention names because Baekhyun might slash their tires," she says with a laugh.

"It doesn't have to be their tires," Baekhyun adds from the doorway, not even looking up from where she’s browsing through her phone. "I'm not above dousing someone's car with paint, or finding a way to fill their office with itching powder."

"See?" Kyungsoo says under her breath. "We're living with _trouble_."

"I heard that," Baekhyun huffs, walking up behind Kyungsoo and pulling her back until she's laying on the bed. She leans down to give Kyungsoo a kiss. "I make life more exciting and you know it."

Luhan reaches out, hooking her finger in the chain dangling from Baekhyun's nipple rings, giving it the gentlest of tugs to get Baekhyun's attention. Baekhyun's eyes go dark and she gasps. Luhan licks over her lips and leers at her girlfriend.

"Not now," Kyungsoo scolds, slapping the outside of Baekhyun's thigh. "At least wait until after dinner."

"Dessert then," Baekhyun promises. "I'm gonna make you both scream."

"Trouble," Kyungsoo repeats with a sigh.

Luhan grins. The _best_ kind of trouble.

 

It's a rare morning when Luhan wakes in their bed alone. It only happens on the weekends, when she knows the other two have left her to rest. She must have really been knocked out if the two of them puttering about the apartment hadn't woken her earlier. As she lays there, staring blankly toward the open door, picking up the sounds of someone in the kitchen, she takes in several deep breaths.

The tranquility seeps in with each exhale, her toes curling in the warm sheets and her head pillowed softly atop her hair. She always manages to push her pillow away during the night, wedging it between the bed and the headboard. Luhan reaches her hand blindly back to grab at it, pulling it onto the bed and slipping it beneath her head.

Luhan thinks to close her eyes again, but she's roused by the creaking of the door to the bedroom opening further, and the shuffling feet across the floor. When she looks, she sees the most adorable sight of Kyungsoo bundled up in her Totoro pajamas. One of the buttons midway up is undone and Luhan reaches out, sliding it back into place.

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo crawls onto the bed over Luhan, and Luhan rolls to cuddle her. Kyungsoo only wears her favorite, most comfortable clothing - including the Totoro pajamas - when she's about to start her period. That means cramps and hot flashes and bouts of grumpiness that sometimes make things tense in their house. Kyungsoo also gets cuddlier and will pull anyone within reach to her side. Luhan and Baekhyun bask in the attention, all while coddling their girlfriend.

Kyungsoo wiggles her way further into Luhan's arms, nose pushed beneath Luhan's chin. Her fingers slip beneath Luhan's shirt to curl around her side, drumming them softly twice before holding tight, thumb soothing over Luhan's ribs.

Luhan pets fondly through Kyungsoo's hair beneath the hood pulled over her head. The quiet, pleased noise Kyungsoo makes is enough to put a smile on Luhan's lips even though she's still not fully awake. Like this, she could fall back asleep. She's never had a problem with being smothered by a gorgeous woman in bed.

Minutes later, Baekhyun pads into the room, brushing the hair from Luhan's face to leave a sweet kiss on her forehead. She leans over further to leave another on Kyungsoo's hood. Kyungsoo reaches out blindly, fighting to free her hand from Luhan's shirt before grabbing at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lands on top of Luhan with an _oomph_ , her elbow catching in Luhan's ribs for a moment before Kyungsoo tugs her the rest of the way over. They're a ball of giggles as Kyungsoo does her best to fit Baekhyun behind her so she's squished in the middle. It's a very pleasant way for Luhan to start her day.

Things don't progress much over the next few hours. When they do manage to untangle themselves from each other, it's to eat. After a light lunch, and several pain killers for Kyungsoo, she takes up her customary position in the basket chair. The chair is one of the first big items they bought as the three of them just after they moved in. It's large enough to fit all three of them if they squish together, and soft blue in color.

When Kyungsoo isn't feeling great, she balls up in the middle of it and stays there unless she absolutely has to move. Baekhyun and Luhan take care of the chores, pausing to dote on their girlfriend as the time passes. It's days like this, the sweet peaceful moments, that give Luhan the best memories. They don't have to do anything; she doesn't need fancy dinners or flowers or grand gestures to feel like she's a part of something special. Because this - _this_ \- right here _is_ special.

A screech from the living room pierces Luhan’s peaceful moment. She rushes into the living room to see a pouting Baekhyun on her knees by the basket chair and a glaring Kyungsoo who looks anything but threatening all balled up in her pajamas.

“She touched my boob!” Kyungsoo accuses, looking very much like a petulant child.

Baekhyun crosses her arms. “I was trying to fix your button,” she huffs.

Kyungsoo looks down to see that her button really has slipped loose. She lets out a soft noise of distress. “I’m sorry!” she exclaims, reaching out with both hands toward Baekhyun. Baekhyun, never one to miss an opportunity to touch, folds herself easily into the chair next to Kyungsoo. Her chest becomes Kyungsoo’s pillow and Luhan stands there, smiling.

This really is where she’s meant to be.


End file.
